edfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Way Ed/Script
is curled up in bed, snoring away. His alarm ticks and goes off. Eddy reaches out a fist and smashes it. He then throws it into a pile of other smashed clocks near his turntable. He nuzzles back into the covers and tries to sleep. Ed and Edd open his door stealthily, however, with the express intent of making mischief. They tiptoe to the middle of the room, and Edd makes some hand gestures. Ed: "2, 3, I am going! Aah!" screams, suddenly awakened. It is apparent that Ed and Edd have jumped on his bed. Eddy: to his disco ball "Are you nuts?" Edd: the blinds "It's a beautiful day!" sun shines directly on his disco ball, blinding him and causing him to fall off. Eddy: "WAAA! WOOAH!" falls onto his bed and pulls the blankets over his head. Ed: laughing "C'mon Eddy, let's do something!" jumps on Eddy. Eddy: groaning "Hey, what day is it?" Ed: "Tuesday?" Edd: it out "Tuesday." Eddy: "Details, details. Let me check my 'Who To Scam and When' book." to himself "Tuesday, Tuesday, Saturday Rolf, Sunday Kevin, Monday..." trails off, going into his closet "Ha! Jonny 2x4!" putting on his clothes "He gets his allowance today!" finishes putting his shirt on. Speaking in an evil tone "Let's pay Jonny a visit." ---- see the lane. Eddy peeks out from behind a fence. Ed then rolls past to the other side. Edd peeks out above Eddy. Ed then peeks out from the other side. Ed: "Jonny?" Edd: "I don't see him, Eddy." Eddy: "Start searching." sneaks down the lane. Ed and Edd follow after him. Ed: "Tally-ho!" Ed: through the trees "Wait up, Eddy!" Eddy: the end of the lane "See him?" large planks move past. Many pairs of them move past, although none of the Eds notice. Eddy: Ed falls out of a tree "This stinks." notices the planks. Eddy notices Plank, taped to one of them, and only then does he see the moving wood. Ed: up "There's Jonny!" Jonny: stilts, scat singing a tune "Bum ba dump bump bump." Eddy: "What's he doing up there?" Ed: "Hi Jonny!" Sarah: on stilts "Look out, Ed!" Edd: "Hello Sarah." Eddy: "Nice chopsticks." Sarah: annoyed "They're stilts, Mr. Know-Nothing!" Jimmy: smug "Stilt-walking is the latest fad. Everybody's doing it!" Eddy: not to be ignorant "Aah, we know. We left our stilts at home." Ed and Edd "C'mon." drags them away. Jimmy: "Wait for me, Sarah!" gets his retainer caught on one of the stilts "Nnnygh! Aah! Ow." he falls. ---- Eds are in Eddy's backyard, hammering and sawing. Ed: "What's a fad?" Edd: up a poorly made pair of stilts "When something insignificant becomes popular." Eddy: stilts made out of a shovel, a rake, and some golf clubs "Right! And we know the Eds are way insignificant!" goes out to try the stilts. ---- Eddy: the stilts "Hold it steady! Guys! Wuh-oh!" walks, but has no control. Edd: "Oh dear." Ed: "Boy Eddy, you're good! My turn! My turn!" wipes out, landing square in a trashcan. Edd: counting it a success "Shall we join the others?" Eddy: dazed "Okay." ---- Ed: briskly on stilts "I like this fad stuff!" Eddy: as well balanced "I'm cool. Okay. I'm the man. I'm cool again. I'm cool. So cool. I'm cool. Yep. Cool." enters the lane. is then seen, afraid to even move. He slowly gathers up his courage and jumps forward a bit. This gives him some relief, and it seems like he'll attempt another step. Ed: the lane "The kids are all here! C'mon, Eddy!" Eddy: "Wait up, burrhead!" the kids "Hey, everybody, Eds have arrived!" The Kids "Whizz, Whizz, it's time to Whazz!" Eddy: "Aah!" The Kids: wearing caps with balls on the top "Whizz, Whizz, it's time to Whazz! Whizz, Whizz, it's time to Whazz!" Eddy: indignant "What're you guys doing?" Sarah: "What does it look like? We're Whizz-Whazzing!" Jimmy: his arm in a cast "Everybody's doing it!" Kevin: "We're Whizzheads!" Ed: "Cool, can I try?" Kevin: "You're a dork!" knocks Ed off his stilts. Ed: "Dork?" falls "Ow!" Jonny: "Stilts are so out." Kevin: "Whizz-Whazzing's where it's at!" Eddy: again pretending to be in the know "We knew that. We were testing ya! We've had Whazz-Whizzing for weeks." Kevin: "Sheesh." blows a raspberry. Her ball swings around and hits Jimmy in the face, knocking him down. Eddy: the lane "C'mon, Ed!" meet a winded Edd, who still hasn't made it to the lane. To Edd "Where ya been?" Ed: "Whizz-Whazz, time to Whazz!" turns himself around and begins jumping back in order to follow them. ---- is seen winding tape around a ball. He finishes and turns to Ed. The ball is attached to a string, which in turn is attached to a helmet. Edd: "Ready?" Ed: "Contact!" lets go of the ball, and Ed bangs the ball back and forth against his face. Edd: "Very good, Ed!" camera shifts to Eddy, who is using his disco ball. He lines it up and throws it. It comes around and hits him in the face. Eddy: dazed "Oh yeah." over to Ed "STOP!!!" falls off the bed. "What's the point? We're always a fad behind. To be cool," grabs the ball, which is still attached to Ed's helmet "We have to be two fads ahead of everybody else!" lets go of the ball. It's smacks Ed and Edd in the face with the screen going black. ---- is rummaging around in his shed, pulling out miscellaneous objects. Eddy: "Hey. Ha! Perfect!" Ed: confused "Hey Eddy, what are we looking for?" Eddy: "Why the next big thing after the next big thing, Ed m'boy!" Edd: up a dirty can "I hope it's clean." Eddy: "Ah ha! I got it!" can coughs green slime up onto Edd's face. "This is it!" opens his mouth to reveal a TV. Ed and Edd: "TV!" turns on the TV. At first, they receive only snow, but Edd fiddles with Eddy's hair, and a picture forms. Edd: "Viola!" Ed: "Ah it's a rerun." knocks the TV out of Eddy's mouth. Edd: "I dunno Eddy, I question the fadability." in the shed "Messy messy messy. Careful. There." jumps out with a railroad track around his waist "Choo-choo mania!" Eddy: "Hey!" Ed: "Cool." both run to the shed, running into Edd. Eddy: "Move it, Edd!" trio fall into the shed. ---- montage of fad attempts is shown. First, Ed tries out a "Mailbox Hat" fad. Then, Eddy tries putting springs on his arms. Eddy: "I got it!" falls into traffic attempts continue with sprinkler hats. Edd: "Here it comes!" falls on Ed and Eddy, and they laugh. next idea is Ed's "Clotheshanger Earrings." Eddy: displeased "What are we going to do with you?" rips the hangers off then tries a form of jetpack using fans–a fanpack. Eddy: "Cookin!" Ed: "Oh, wow, way cool!" Edd: "Ya-ha-ha!" flies off Eds don't use this one, however; instead, they try fads involving wearing clothes wrong and checkerboard teeth. None work, however. ---- and Eddy are musing. Eddy: "I can't make up my mind." Edd: "Fads are flighty, Eddy." using a fanpack, flies into the shed. Edd and Eddy peer in after him. Eddy: "What's up with you, Ed?" and Eddy stare in astonishment as Ed comes out of the shed. Eddy: "Double D! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" is dressed in an amalgamation of the fads. Edd: "Actually, Eddy, it's hip, it's now...but it smells funny." ---- kids are in the middle of the cul-de-sac. Apparently, the current trend is spring shoes. Jimmy: by "I'm so bouncy! Whee!" with Sarah "Bouncy Bouncy Bouncy!" Sarah: "C'mon Jimmy!" strangely shaped silhouettes appear on the horizon, making strange noises. Eddy: "Time to dazzle, boys!" head into the cul-de-sac. Eds begin to mess with their uniforms. Edd turns on his sprinkler, and Ed plays with a lawn windmill. The kids ignore them, however. Eddy: noting this "We're so ahead we're invisible!" Edd: "I'm quite enjoying myself, Eddy!" sprinkler stops working "Huh?" train stops, and he spins around tremendously fast in ever rotating spirals. The sprinkler head then shoots off, and vast amounts of water flood out of the hole. Ed: "Cool! Uh oh." Edd: uniform breaking down "Not good not good not good!" Eddy: to Edd's trials "WE are Fad Freakers. YOU are old hat." train falls to the ground. It goes round and round around him, essentially imprisoning him. The spring he's wearing around his left arm then comes loose, shooting directly into Ed's stomach. The force of the blow sends Ed into a lamppost, which rebounds him towards Edd. Edd: of the developing disaster "Oh dear." steps on the train, which carries him round and round in circles. Ed then runs into him, making the situation worse. Eddy: oblivious "Fad Freaky's where it's at!" Nazz: onto the scene "Hey everyone! New fad!" puts on sunglasses. Moments later, all the kids have sunglasses on. Eddy: unknowledgeable about his friends' failure "Huh. Some people just can't deal with greatness." Ed and Edd "Huh? QUIT LAYING AROUND!" takes a step forward, and his Fad Freaky suit falls apart. ---- Eds are seen staggering home, tongues hanging out of their mailboxes. Edd: "I'm so tired." and Jonny run by, wearing airplane hats. Eddy: trying to claim victory "Amateurs. Fad Freaky RULES!" stumbles and barely manages to keep his balance. Edd: profusely "Can we rest?" falls to the sidewalk and gets entangled in Ed's suit. Ed: "C'mon, Double D!" tries to shake Edd off "Get off!" throws Edd into a tree. His suit comes apart as well, and he falls against a picket fence. "Gravy." looks on as the kids run past. The new fad is apparently angel wings. Eddy: "Hmm." Sarah: "Wheeeee!" Jimmy: a song "La la la la la la la la la." Eddy: bitter "Pathetic." Ed: sweating as well "Hey, Eddy? Can we take a break?" and Nazz float by, supported by balloons. Kevin's balloon pops off screen. Eddy: to allow it "They're still on balloon fads! Okay boys, take five." Ed: Edd along with him "Aah sweating." ---- is trying to get his mailbox of his head. Failing to do that, he cuts his mailbox open. He seems to enjoy the subsequent release of heat. Eddy: "Ooh yeah." Ed, who is guzzling water from a hose "Ed! Quit fooling around." reaches in his hat and pulls out a birdhouse. Eddy: around the house "C'mon you guys, race you to the lemONADE!!!" makes him pull up. Ed and Edd run into him. Ed: "It wasn't me." the kids are now doing Fad Freaky. Eddy: "Hey hey hey, what're ya doin?" Sarah: smug "You are so out of it." Rolf: "We are Fad Freakers!" Jonny: "It's the latest thing." Nazz: "You're just miles behind." Kevin: "These dorks always are." Eddy: flabbergasted "But–that's our fad." he rushes to the backyard, dragging Edd with him and pushing Ed in front. They come back around seconds later, wearing very, very shoddy remakes of the fad. Eddy: angry "That's it!" stops and gasps. A new fad has come around. This one involves rings being twirled around on sticks. Ed: "Cool." Edd: a hushed tone "This is not good." Eddy: out "That's not funny! NOOOOOOO!" to the ground, grumpy "We're behind again." Edd: to comfort Eddy "Cheer up, Eddy! My mom says fads go in a cycle! In another ten years we'll be back in style." groans with despair. Ed: "I'm hungry." screen fades to black. Eddy: "Shut up, Ed." Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Scripts